utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanahira
Nanahira (ななひら) is an known for her sweet and soft voice that is described as . She is often associated with , as his cute songs fit her voice very well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on July 24, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2008.10.10) # "Kyoufu Garden" (Fear Garden) (2008.10.23) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2008.10.26) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2008.10.31) # "Kyuuri Aji no Beer wo Nomeba Ii Yo!" (2008.10.23) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.12.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Hajimete no Kou ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.13) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (Hello Soya Song) (2008.12.14) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" (2009.01.10) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.01.13) # "Usotsuiteru no" (2009.01.31) # "Popipo" (2009.02.17) # "Toeto" (2009.02.22) # "Francium" (2009.03.23) # "O・To・Me・Go・Ko・Ro" (2009.03.24) # "Renda Button" (2009.04.06) # "Untaunta de Tettette" (Yui Hirasawa remix) (2009.04.14) # "Lonesome Cat 2" (2009.04.23) # "Chirumiru Cirno" (2009.05.02) # "Cirnofu no Perfect yukⓚⓤri Kyoushitsu" (2009.05.13) # "Warabi Mochi wo Otodoke Shimasu Puri" (Warabi Mochi ni Inochi wo Kakeru Gyousha) (2009.05.14) # "Chocolate Train" (2009.05.23) # "Obenki is Happy" (2009.06.09) # "Ame no Prizm" (2009.06.12) # "Jibun Rule" (2009.07.21) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (2009.07.29) # "Go! Ho! Loli" (2009.09.02) # "Nico Nico Hidariue GIF Anime Touhou" (2009.09.02) # "Kaerimichi" (Bakemonogatari OP2) (2009.10.04) # "Pee Shoujo" (2009.10.05) # "Re'nai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP4) (2009.10.07) # "Ren'ai Tiger" (2009.10.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Short ver.- (2009.10.11) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Kanazawa Curry" (Original) (2009.11.28) # "Kataomoi." (2009.12.09) # "Merry☆Sexmas" (2009.12.26) # "Kahlua Milk ☆ Sensation" (2009.12.29) # "1" (2009.12.31) # "Strawberry" (2010.01.05) # "GO! GO! Senkyo" (2010.01.18) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.03) # "Buri ( ゚ ∀ ゚ ) Hamachi" (2010.02.05) # "Chocolate ☆ Panic!" (2010.02.27) (Taken down on NND) # "U Nya Pu" (2010.03.05) # "Dororitchi!" (2010.03.12) # "Te wi no Banana no Kawa no Muki Kata Kouza" (2010.03.23) # "Tousou Romantic" (2010.04.10) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-On!! OP) (2010.04.17) # "OmanKo" (2010.04.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Tayun! Tayun!/Gyokusai Bunny" (2010.06.06) # "Okotowarishimasu" (2010.06.10) # "Sweet Summer Day" (Original) (2010.07.30) # "Mashou no Onna no Ko" (Original) (2010.08.03) # "Moetto ♥ Maid" (Original) (2010.08.08) # "328 Mitaina nanika" (2010.08.11) # "Pika Pika Massaichuu" (2010.08.21) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (2010.10.10) # "Osekkai na Imouto ga Maiasa Okoshi ni Kite Ikiru no ga Tsurai" (2010.11.22) # "U:i/2010　-You and I-" (2010.11.22) # "Koyatsume, hahaha" (2010.12.21) # "Magia" -8bit ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Pirorirorin" (2011.03.10) # "Os - Uchuubito" (2011.06.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.06.27) # "Tsukiyo to Taiyaki to Ike no Koi" (2011.07.24) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.09.02) # "Nakimushi Girl" (2011.10.18) # "Monosugoi Ikioide Keine ga Monosugoi Uta" (2011.11.21) # "Hatarake! NEET" (2011.12.11) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.02) # "Nfunfunfunfu" (2012.02.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (2012.03.24) # "Sweets Parade" (2012.04.22) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.06.26) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.09.12) # "te-yut-te" (2013.01.10) # "Nagareboshi yori Hayaku" (2013.01.19) # "Anzu no uta" (2013.01.23) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (2013.04.28) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She has got an UTAU called Haruka Nana, and a playlist dedicated for songs of it. When doing UTAU songs, she is sometimes called NanahiraP. * She likes marocco yoghurt and calpas. She also likes Pokemon, Chocobo and cute illustrations.Her Blog profile * SHe has a EDIROL UA-4FX interface and a RODE NT1-A mic. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles